Dragon's Lantern Lighting The Way
by WaterDragonMaverick
Summary: Who would have thought that on her last delivery of the day, Lucy would meet this very attractive boy and they strike up a friendship almost immediately? Natsu decides to introduce her to his circle of friends and adventures happen within normal daily life. Looks like things are going very well for Lucy.
1. New Sparks

"Okay, Lucy. Last delivery of the day. You can get through this. It has been exhausting and there were too many sleazy guys, but the money has been worth it," Lucy Heartfilia said to herself as she drove the bike for 'Dragon's Lantern Chinese Cuisine'. "I just hope this guy isn't a creep," she said as she took the order to the door.

After knocking on the door, Lucy was surprised to see a pink-haired boy about her age answer with no shirt on, but had a white scarf around his neck. Composing herself, Lucy spoke up. "Dragon's Lantern. Here's your delivery."

"Ah, thanks! I'm starving! Come in and I'll get the money," he said in a voice that Lucy could not resist. Walking in, Lucy felt something soft brush up against her legs. Looking down, it was revealed to be a small cat with a green collar and he apparently had blue fur. "His name is 'Happy'. The color is because of some accident he got in as a kitten. I rescued him and he has been living with me ever since. Oh, I'm Natsu," the teenager explained and introduced himself as he searched through his wallet.

Lucy was interested by the story, but she set down the food and went over everything to make sure that she got the correct order. "Alright, let's see if I got your delivery right. One order of fried dumplings, one helping of pork fried rice, one serving of mapo tofu, some sweet and sour chicken, and an order of char sui. Is that your order? Because that seems like a lot for one person," the blonde asked.

What Lucy didn't know when she was listing Natsu's order, was that he was taking a nice long look at her outfit. Because Lucy was in charge of deliveries on the shop's bike, her outfit made her look like a sexy and feminine biker so that she could use her sex appeal to get better tips. Most of the time it worked to perfection. But, it also has a drawback of attracting too many perverts who only see Lucy as a sex object.

Natsu on the other hand, was very appreciative of Lucy's leather outfit and wanted to compliment her on it. The pink and black zip-up top hugged her large breasts and revealed her toned stomach. Her pink shorts showed off the curves of her hips and ass very well and the black belt matched with the outfit entirely. The long pink stockings just showed off her legs like they were a work of art and completed Lucy's goddess-like beauty. She also wore pink fingerless gloves to finish the look and had a visor with the restaurant's logo to show where she did work.

Snapping out of his daze from staring at Lucy's nice body, Natsu managed to answer her when she asked about his meal. "Oh yeah, I tend to eat a lot. This is nothing. I am a huge spender at all-you-can-eat places. You wouldn't believe what I can devour," he went on while Lucy secretly stared at his chiseled muscles.

"Yeah, I bet you can eat a lot," Lucy muttered under her breath. Realizing what she said, Lucy was screaming inside her own head. 'Stop it, Lucy! You just met this guy. Don't go acting like a bimbo because of his looks and how you are dressed.'

Natsu heard what Lucy said, but decided not to answer because Lucy's face looked like she was panicking over what she said. Thinking about it, he did realize it could be taken another way and changed the subject. "You want to stay and eat with me? Happy seems to have taken a liking to you," Natsu asked and Happy proved his point by purring against Lucy's legs again.

Lucy just couldn't say no to Natsu's boyish charm and agreed. "Sure. This was my last delivery today. I could go for dumplings and rice," the busty blonde answered and sat down for Happy to climb onto her lap.

After a while of eating, Natsu and Lucy were talking about everything involving themselves. Natsu works by doing odd jobs around town, Lucy has been doing the delivery girl job and also works as a waitress at Dragon's Lantern to pay the bills until her writing career gets off the ground, and they were just getting to Natsu's friends since childhood.

"Gray tends to get on my nerves and we end up fighting until Erza comes along and literally beats some sense into us. She is like a big sister to me, I think you two would hit it off," Natsu noted before he continued on with his story. "Same with Levy, Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane."

"Wait, hold up. Mirajane? As in, 'Mirajane Strauss', the famous model? The one that is in every single issue of Sorcerer Weekly," Lucy asked like an excited fangirl. "I have every single one of her pictures! Her bikini shots are always gorgeous! Oh, I wish I could meet her," she swooned.

Natsu stared at how excited Lucy was while talking about his old friend. "You are so weird. If you want to meet her, you can actually model with her. You already have the looks," Natsu stated like it was obvious to them.

"What!? W-wh-what are you talking about," Lucy panicked again with a bright pink face. "I can't be a model! I mean, what about my current jobs," the blonde asked.

Natsu just snickered at Lucy and explained something to her. "You think Mira is only a poster girl for guys and girls to drool over? She works as a waitress at this bar I hang out at with all my friends. If you want, I can take you there now and you can talk with her," Natsu gave an offer. "She'll like you and probably ask for you to work at the magazine. You can be a model and even write articles for the place. Levy works as a publisher for both the magazine and this company that will help get a few books on the shelf for you."

Overjoyed at the information and Natsu's offer, Lucy could only thank him in the first way she could. With a great big hug, Lucy just squeezed Natsu in gratitude and the two were subconsciously thinking the same thing about the physical contact. 'This just feels right.'

"Come on, we already finished eating. I'm taking you to the Fairy Tail Tavern to meet everybody," Natsu grinned as he took Lucy by the arm and lead her out the door with Happy chasing after them. Lucy could only smile back at Natsu and ran after him.


	2. Fairy Tail Tavern

After taking Lucy by the hand and leading her, Natsu stopped in front of an elaborate building with a sign that said, 'Fairy Tail'. "This is the place! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Tavern," Natsu introduced the building to the leather-clad blonde. Amazed at the building's appearance, Lucy could only smile as Natsu opened the door and shouted to the patrons inside. "I'M BACK, EVERYONE!"

"Natsu's here. Somebody make sure he doesn't burn another table," a black-haired shirtless male with a tattoo on his chest said in a deadpan voice while he smirked.

"Screw you too, Gray," Natsu retorted back. While the two males just started to insult each other, Lucy walked in and was taken by the people and interior of the bar. As Lucy wandered around, one of the waitresses greeted her.

"Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail. Can I help you," the woman said with a motherly smile. Immediately recognizing her long white hair and sparkling blue eyes, Lucy practically squealed at the female in front of her.

"Oh my god! Y-yo-you're Mirajane! I am such a huge fan! You're even prettier in person," Lucy gushed over the model in front of her. The maroon dress she wore was absolutely perfect on her and Lucy couldn't stop asking Mira questions until Natsu interuptted her.

Walking up to Lucy and putting his arm around her shoulder, Natsu just smiled and spoke to Lucy. "I see you met Mira already, Lucy. You have to talk with everybody else before we get back to what I said earlier," Natsu stated as he dragged her to a table where three girls were talking. One was a tall and shapely brunette chugging down beer like it was nothing, the second was a short blue-haired girl with a headband who was reading a book, and the third looked exactly like Mira with shorter hair.

Greeting the girls, Natsu gave introductions to the four. "Lucy, this is Cana, Levy, and Lisanna. Guys, this is Lucy. Remember that Levy is the publisher I talked about," Natsu explained as Lucy got a look of realization.

"That's right. You did say that. Hi, everybody," Lucy said with a smile. As the others gave greetings, Cana drunkenly made an observation about Lucy.

"Those are the biggest boobs I have ever seen! And the girls who are normally here have some pretty big gazongas," Cana said with a flushed face and a cheeky grin. "Seriously, you are on par with Erza and Mira in bust size. I bet you even beat them," she continued.

"Cana! I don't think that is very appropriate," Levy reprimanded the drunk girl. After doing so, she briefly looked down at her own chest and pouted for a second. Looking back up, she spoke with Lucy again. "So, Natsu told you I work at a publisher? Why did he say that," Levy asked.

Twiddling her fingers, Lucy's face became redder than when Cana remarked on her notable chest size. "Well, I have a few books that I want to get published, but I am still writing them up. I'm not sure if I am that good of an author," Lucy shyly explained.

Levy and the others smiled before the blue-haired girl spoke again. "I'm sure that you are a great writer. Hey, why don't you let me read your drafts to help you? I can easily help you out with that," Levy reassured and offered.

"And my big brother is an author himself. I'm sure he would love to help you, Luce," Natsu pitched in his word. With so many supportive faces, Lucy was still a bit uncomfortable with the idea. But, she was calming down and spoke up.

"Maybe I should just start small and show you guys? A short story or something can work," Lucy bargained with the group. Hopefully she would get them to calm down if they eased their way into the topic of her writing.

"Speaking of that," Natsu remembered. "Hey Mira! Can you come here for a minute," the pink-haired boy shouted to the waitress. After serving two older patrons their drinks, she walked over to the table and Natsu asked her a question. "You think you can get Lucy a job at Sorcerer Weekly? She thinks she can improve as a writer by working with some articles. She can also model a bit for you guys."

Mira thought it over for a bit with a finger to her chin. "Hmm, I'll have to ask if we need help there, but I'll see what I can do," she answered. "I'll make a call to Jason and ask him to help out." With the question answered, Mira went back to the counter to start cleaning glasses while Natsu and the girls just smiled at the response they got.

"Hahahaha! Alright, Lucy! You might get it after all," Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders again. Lucy was growing accustomed to Natsu's constant physical contact and she could only think that it felt nice and comforting.

Gray soon walked up to the table as Levy and Lisanna left. Taking a seat, he began chatting with the new arrival Natsu brought. "How in the hell did Natsu find you? The guy is an idiot. There is no way that he found a cute girl like you by sheer luck," Gray remarked with the other male in earshot.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Natsu barked out in anger. Gray just turned to him and smirked.

"I'm saying that girls are not going to come crawling on their hands and knees to sleep with you," Gray responded. "I would actually be surprised if you found out what girls liked," he goaded on.

"Well, I'm sure that the ladies are willing to give lots of tens in exchange for a lap dance, you stripper," Natsu snarked back at Gray. Looking down, Gray and Lucy panicked when he was actually stripped down to his black boxers.

Noticing that Natsu was twirling his pants and shirt around, Gray attempted to tackle the pink-haired boy to retrieve the clothes. However, he hit a hulking tower of muscle with the same white hair as Mira and Lisanna. Retaliating from the apparent surprise attack, the man slugged Gray in the face and sent him flying into a customer's table. Eventually, the entire establishment was participating in a full-scale bar fight with chairs and bottles flying everywhere.

Lucy could only look on in shock and scream, "HOW DID THINGS GET THIS WAY!?"

Mira walked by to just give an explanation. "Oh, this always happens. Makes it more fun, right," Mira said before she got nailed in the head with a bottle. As Lucy screamed Mira's name in the chaos, a door on the second floor of the tavern slammed open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE," shouted a red-haired woman who looked like she commanded respect from everybody. At the sound of her voice, everything stopped out of apparent fear. Lucy believed the girl she was looking at could scare US Marines into obeying her. "Clean this place up, now," she ordered everybody and they obeyed.

Putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder, Lucy needed to ask him a new question. "Natsu, who is that pretty girl?"

"Oh, that's Erza. I did say she can literally beat sense into people. Now you know why," Natsu explained to the blonde. While they were talking, Erza walked up to the duo and tapped her foot. Turning around, Natsu and Lucy were a bit scared by her glare until the older female softened her gaze.

"Natsu, who is this girl? She doesn't look like a regular and she seeked you out specifically," Erza asked the pink-haired boy.

"This is Lucy, my new friend. She wanted to meet Mira, so I brought her here," Natsu explained in a simple way.

Eyeing over Lucy again, Erza nodded once and extended her hand. "Hello, Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet you," she greeted the cute blonde. Taking her hand, Lucy returned the greeting. As they ended their handshake, Erza had to say one extra thing. "Is... that what you usually wear?"

Looking down and seeing that Erza was referring to her delivery uniform, Lucy blushed a bit before quickly answering. "Only for my job as a delivery girl! I work at Dragon's Lantern as a waitress and a delivery girl! I'm trying to become an author and Natsu said there were people to help me out with it. Mira and Levy said they could help me out with it," the leather-clad blonde explained.

Erza calmly listened to Lucy's explanation before nodding and speaking again. "You're in good hands, Lucy. Everybody here will look out for you. Now, let's have some fun for the day," the redhead responded to the delivery girl.

Lucy spent the next few hours enjoying herself with Natsu and his friends. Despite being a rowdy group of people, they were very friendly and she felt like it was a new home for her.


End file.
